


Can Barely Stand...

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Epic Friendship, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Gross, Gwilym Lee Is a Sweetheart, Hugs, Insecure Ben Hardy, Insecurity, Not super SUPER graphic, Sick Character, Song: I Want To Break Free (Queen), Tough Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: It really sucks being sick. When you're a quiet person who has insecurities about other people helping you sometimes, it's even worse. But sometimes you just have to allow people to help you.(Or, Ben feels under the weather and needs help from his boys.)
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee, Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy & Rami Malek, Gwilym Lee & Joe Mazzello
Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Ben wakes after a night of revelry with an incredibly sore throat and aching head. No, it isn't a hangover, he realises as he groans and rubs Frankie's head before slinging his legs out of bed and shuffling swiftly to the bathroom where he spits phlegm into some toilet paper. It is green and gross with a bit of blood mixed in, startling scarlet. His face is pale and he looks a fright as he chucks the paper away and leans closer to peer into the mirror. Brushes his teeth and splashes water on his face before stumbling back into his bedroom and pulling a hoodie over his head, not even bothering with a t-shirt beneath. He shivers and searches out soft pyjama pants to shuck on as well. 

"Morning, Ben," he hears a gentle voice call as he exits his bedroom at last, Franks padding along at his side. He sees the blue-grey eyes of Rami Malek and feels himself relax a little at that sweet tone. 

"Sleep alright?" Gwilym Lee's dark head tips back where he sits with his knees bent hanging over the arm of Ben's easy chair, and a dark brown head rises from where it'd been resting on Gwil's lean chest. Joe. Who cranes his neck, looks up at Ben, and whistles.

"Dang, Benny bedhead is here with a vengeance!" He cries.

Instead of a smile or chuckle, Ben only grunts and heads for the kitchen. "Coffee?" He asks, voice rough. Though his stomach jumping as he asks that suggests he may not want to drink it. Gwilym, Joe, and Rami all share a glance.

"Yeah, mate. And I made some porridge," Gwil speaks a trifle hesitantly now, swinging his legs off the chair as Joe resituates himself. "I can get it--" he wraps long fingers around Joe's waist to move him, but

"Nah, 's okay. I got it," Ben now mumbled, going into the kitchen and feeling his bare feet instantly seize up on the cold tile floor. He scrubs a hand over his face as he opens the cupboard for a bowl, getting a trifle dizzy as he looks up and feels mucus pressure in his ears and on his sinuses. Ugh. He hadn't felt bad all last night, they'd had a stellar time going for drinks and eating and walking round before coming back to his flat. This is ridiculous. 

He slops porridge from a pot on the stove into his bowl and withdraws milk from the fridge to pour in. The blast of chill air makes Ben shiver, and he turns to grab some cinnamon or sugar. Reaching out to put the bowl of porridge on the counter, his vision goes fuzzy and he lets go of the bowl too soon. The bowl hits the floor and explodes into pieces with a _CRASH!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, I'm writing this from life as i am currently feeling as sick as I've made Ben. I'm sorry Benny :(
> 
> But i love the idea of the boys being there to help
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

Porridge and milk splatter in a chunky mess along with the red glass of the bowl, and Ben instantly drops to his knees, hair mussed and feet bare, to pick up large dripping glass pieces. Because of course Franks has come into the kitchen to investigate. "Oh, god-- no, back up Frankie girl," Ben's voice sputters and croaks like some sort of asthmatic frog. He clenches his teeth, disgusted with himself. He's made such a mess....

He doesn't even have the chance to do more than shove Frankie back and reach for shards of glass when Gwil's voice booms "Stop RIGHT THERE, Ben Jones! Let me help you." Ben jumps as Gwil snaps at him, putting up his hands.

Gwil swoops down and scoops up Frankie with one hand, cradling her against his chest as he growls "Ben, back up-- no, stay on your knees, scoot backwards, you've got bare feet. I've got Frankie and I'll get the hoover out, hang on."

Ben's voice is cracking as he complies, scooting backwards and muttering as his eyes fill with tears, voice soft and rough from emotion and drainage. "I'm sorry, can't believe I could be so stupid as to drop that bowl..."

"Oh, Ben," sighs Gwil. "It's alright, mate." Ben opens his mouth to retort, and that's when warm arms wrap around his shoulders and rub his muscular back. 

Rami is whispering “it’s okay, everything will be all right, Ben. You aren't hurt, Gwilym's just making sure you don't get hurt by cutting up your hands on that glass, okay? And I’m here.”

"We're allll here!" Calls Joe as he brings the vacuum in, having heard Gwil shout. "And, ooh it's 'I Want To Break Free' reenactment time, guys!"

Ben looks up from where he'd turned himself into Rami's chest with a little sob. His eyes are swimming, and upon noting he is truly upset, Joe quiets a little after handing over the hoover and rubs Ben's hair. "Another time then, Benny."

Gwil takes the vacuum from Joe as Rami lifts Ben up and leads him back into the sitting room. Joe tucks a blanket around him. "There ya go. Gotta stay warm," upon which he feels Ben's frigid feet as he lifts them to curl them underneath himself. Joe lifts a finger and reaches out, taking Ben's feet into his hands to lay them on his lap and gently rub feeling back into them. Rami strokes the back of Ben's head, fingers carding through his blond hair, and then murmurs for Ben to hang tight and try to relax, he's going to make them all some tea.

Ben nods. "I--thanks, Rami," he croaks out. Locks eyes with Joe and then watches Gwil over the other's shoulder, who's still holding Frankie against his chest as he vacuums up the glass (after getting up the milk and porridge with a rag). Ben's heart bumps in all his thankfulness. "Thank you all."


	3. Chapter 3

Sound of the hoover pounds through Ben's head as Gwil gets up all the glass, still holding Frankie to his chest with one hand. He brings her over to Ben and gently settles the little dog on his friend's lap before going back to brush up the last bits of bowl with dustpan and broom. He tells them all he's planning to step out and get more hot food, as well as oranges and things. Joe beams and gives a thumbs up. "Look at good housewife Gwilly, guys!"

Gwil blushes, stripes of red burning on his sharp cheekbones. He rolls his eyes fondly at Joe as he promises "Be right back, mates." Returns with a pair of big paper grocery bags, balancing them in his long arms as he pushes the door shut behind him with one foot and calls "Honey, I'm home!"

Rami looks up from the stove as he steeps the tea he has made and responds "Yes, you are."

Joe whoops and then instantly looks to Ben, whose face blanches a bit as the mucus in his head pounds against his inner ears. Joe automatically takes and squeezes his hand. "Sorry, Ben," he speaks softly. Ben shakes his head, squeezing Joe's fingers in return. 

"You're alright, Joe," he murmurs. He knows he isn't going to be able to shut Joe up anyway, and truthfully he doesn't want to be treated different, like he's fragile, just because he's sick. "Keep on." 

"Okay," Joe grins. "C'mere sexy thang!" He calls to Gwilym. 

"...He is dayum sexy," Ben utters, voice soft and scratchy as he watches Gwil shrug off his jacket after swinging the bags onto the kitchen table. Those long hands loop his garment over the back of one chair before Gwilym kneels down to rub Frankie's face between his hands as she bounds off the couch and up to him, tail wagging madly.

Ben feels his chest grow warm as Gwilym kisses the forehead of his little beagle before putting both hands to his own knees and standing back up with a bit of a groan. He accepts a teacup from Rami gratefully, and reaches into one of his grocery bags, rummaging round til he finds an orange, which he begins to peel before bringing it over to Ben. "Here," Gwilym offers a peeled segment of orange to him as Rami follows with another mug. "Got some soup and juices too, keep you hydrated with things other than water. Let me know if you want anything else, yeah?" he drops onto the couch next to Joe and prods him. "Budge over."

"So bossy," Joe grumbles, but grins and complies. "Is this what you like when you're sick, Ben? Somebody bossin' ya around? Because I can be bossy too." He leans in.

It is Ben's turn to blush as Joe waggles his eyebrows and Gwil smacks his arm, putting another piece of orange in his own mouth and biting it. Rami rolls his eyes at both of them and hands over their tea now too; well, he puts his and Joe's cups onto the coffee table.

He smiles at Ben as the blond takes a bite of orange and a sip of tea. "I'm just... really glad you lot are here with me," Ben speaks softly. He may feel like shit, but the shittiness is mitigated by the care his friends are taking of him. Their affection and aid means the world. He chokes up, trying to pass it off as more phlegm half-heartedly. But mostly "Thanks for watching out," he tells them quietly, clapping Joe's knee, looking soulfully at Gwil and smiling at Rami. "Love you," he tells them all, and they move closer together, letting Ben know they love him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to these four lovely men and their friendship, which I am positive is an enduring one. I appreciate it and them so much
> 
> I appreciate you all for reading. Comments appreciated <3


End file.
